Booty Battle
by twerkingsheepbooty
Summary: The demigods learn how to twerk, and stuff gets intense.


**Hello. This is a crack-fic. Please enjoy.**

Annabeth was lounging in her room on the Argo II, going over some blue prints she found on Daedalus's laptop. She was zooming in on some intriguing details when Piper barged into the room with a boombox. Annabeth saw that she was wearing short shorts.

"Hey, Annabeth, look what I learned to do." She said, pressing some buttons on the boombox. The song "Don't drop that thun thun" came on, and Piper began to twerk.

"Piper, oh my gods, where did you learn to do that?" Annabeth said while facepalming.

"Youtube." Piper answered, still twerking. "I finally learned to do something that you don't know." She said, clearly teasing. Annabeth took it as a challenge.

Annabeth set down her laptop and looked Piper dead in the eye. She squatted and began intensely twerking, much faster than Piper.

"Twerk off it is." Annabeth said. Piper turned up the volume on the music. She then spun around once with a dramatic hairflip, after which she squatted lower and twerked again. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, shuffled over to the wall, propped up her feet, and twerked on the wall.

"Beat that!" She said, still bobbing along to the rhythm. Piper thought for a bit about what to do next, then smirked. She got her hands on the floor and straightened her legs, as if she were about to run a race. Then she began to pop her butt by bending and straightening her legs to the rhythm. Annabeth spread her legs on the wall a bit, then continued twerking. Piper began to twerk faster.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I borrow a hair tie- oh my." Hazel walked into Annabeth's room only to find that Annabeth and Piper were having a twerk off. "What sort of sickening- ugh I will never understand this generation." She fanned her face and fled the scene.

Piper and Annabeth laughed. "Well, hey, now we know. We are both bootylicious. Draw?" Piper said, holding out her hand.

"Agreed." Annabeth shook Piper's hand and smiled. "Even if we're not better than each other, we know for fact we're better than Percy and Jason. I mean, imagine them doing this."

Piper snorted a laugh. Little did they know that Percy and Jason were eavesdropping outside the door. Hazel had gone to the mess hall looking flustered. So Percy and Jason asked what happened, and Hazel said Annabeth and Piper were acting strange.

"We can too twerk better than the girls." Percy argued. Jason nodded while pouting. The girls, completely oblivious to the fact that the door was cracked open and the boys were watching, were mocking them. Annabeth began to do half-push-ups-half-pelvic-thrusts while saying she was Percy. Piper nodded in agreement and chuckled. She walked to the wall and walked her feet up it. She began to bob her entire body to the music instead of just her bottom.

"No, Jason, just your butt, bro." Annabeth said with a falsely deep voice.

"Yeah, thanks man." Piper responded in the same deep voice, bouncing just her legs. "Oh, come on, Percy, I'm hopeless."

"Yeah," Annabeth smirked. "You're a real DIS-GRACE." Piper laughed.

"Okay, step aside, ladies." Percy walked in the room with Jason. Piper turned off the music from her boombox. Everyone just stared for a moment. "I think we can twerk way better than you, Wise Girl, but don't worry." Percy said. "I love you anyway."

"Oh really." Annabeth said. "Twerk off in teams then. Piper and I versus you and Jason. May the best booty win." Piper turned on the song 'wop wop wop' and bobbed her head to the music. Both Percy and Jason started out with a simple squat then shook their butts, and Piper snorted.

"Amateurs." She said. She dropped her bottom lower than they could, twerking with much more elegance.

In response, Jason began to float in the air as he twerked, grinning at Piper. "Bet you can't do that."

Piper looked at Annabeth and they came to a silent agreement. Annabeth squatted and began twerking, holding out her hands in front of her body. Piper did a handstand, then tilted so that Annabeth was holding her ankles. She began to twerk just as easily as she could on a wall. Jason's jaw dropped. "Yeah that's what I thought." Piper smirked. "Now the question is, can your booty drop as far as your jaw."

Jason was getting into this. He floated higher, bracing his hands on the ceiling as if it were the floor, and straightening and bending his legs. Percy pondered how to perfectly execute something impressive. Something that could beat Annabeth and Piper's teamwork. "Yo, Jason!" Percy called. He put his hands on the wall placing his feet a couple feet from the wall and twerking. Jason flew over and planted his feet on the ceiling, his body in a diagonal position so his hands were on a wall space right above where Percy's hands were. They were both twerking in a way similar to doing push ups, so Percy lifted one hand and high five Jason, then switched hands and high fived again, and they got into a pattern.

"Hazel, relax, they're not having butt-seizures." Frank said, and the door creaked open. "You see, they're fine." He looked at them, still twerking as a team, and sighed. "Oh gods. What's going on."

"We're having a twerk off." Annabeth said. "And we're not about to be out-twerked by newbies like them."

"Aren't you guys getting tired though?" Frank asked.

"Kind of." Everyone answered. The stopped twerking and looked at each other.

"Okay, so we can agree that was a tie." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. They all shook hands.

"What were you guys doing?" Hazel asked.

"You know, twerking." Piper said. When Hazel replied with a confused face, Piper continued. "Booty-popping? Vibrating our bottoms? Rhythmically bobbing our butts?"

"Okay, so it looks like you have a lot to learn." Percy snickered, nudging Annabeth.

"We shall take you on as an apprentice." Annabeth said. The others nodded. The dragged hazel to the center of the room, as if they were about to sacrifice her in a satanic ritual.

"Okay, we're gonna take it slow." Piper said. "Watch me. First, get in a sitting position. Now, move your butt up and down while your hands rest at your sides. Yes, perfect." The others clapped while Hazel did the basic twerk.

"Okay, now put your hands in front of the wall," Annabeth said, demonstrating. "Move your feet up, and twerk." Hazel could now do the wall twerk. After a bit, Hazel mastered the skill, booty-popping to the beat. Frank joined her, morphing into different animals at bass drops, and the others cheered. Suddenly, a loud blast of music came from the hallway. Piper clicked off her boombox, and found that the other music was getting louder. Someone was headed in this direction.

"Woohoo!" Leo shouted as he burst into the room, wearing sunglasses and holding a radio. He began to twerk. "I came because I heard the call of the booty!"

"Good enough." Jason said, beginning to twerk as well. The others soon joined in, and it became a party. They formed a circle around Leo, who had set his butt on fire, and clapped. Next, Annabeth was pushed into the center of the circle, and she did a low-squat, then jumped up, and repeated this a couple times. Jason floated upwards again, twerking on the ceiling as the others applauded, and Frank grew a tail as he twerked, then transformed into a sheep.

"Yeah! Twerking sheep booty!" Leo yelled. **(My pen name is a long story, but I'll try to stick it into every story.)**The others wooped and applauded. When Hazel was pushed into the middle of the ring, the door was pushed open.

"What on Earth are you cupcakes doing?" Coach Hedge asked.

"We were um….." Hazel said. Then she did a touch step with her feet and pulled up Frank as a dance partner. They triple-stepped as Hazel went under Frank's left arm, and he pulled her in with a spin. "We were teaching the others how to Swing Dance." Hazel said.

Coach Hedge nodded, still suspicious. He went back to his room, where he had an Iris-message going with Mellie. "Okay Mellie, back to your twerking lessons. Trust me, I'm a Coach."

**That's it for now. If this gets reviews, I'll make another chapter, if not this'll be a one-shot. **


End file.
